


Despiértame otra vez

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Almas gemelas, Angst, Drabbles, M/M, chico/chico, insesto, la cordura, la locura, una peculiar forma de almas gemelas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo era la locura, o eso creía Rosinante, en un mundo donde las almas gemelas eran identificadas por rocas o gemas, saber que no podía hacer nada era su desesperación. La cordura era él y eso costaba caro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daikia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daikia/gifts).



**Titulo:** Despiertame otra vez

**Autor:** Naghi Tan

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Pairings:** Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote (Corazon) Rosinante

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen:** Doflamingo era la locura, o eso creía Rosinante, en un mundo donde las almas gemelas eran identificadas por rocas o gemas, saber que no podía hacer nada era su desesperación. La cordura era él y eso costaba caro.

**Nota de Autor:** No estoy muy bien desde la noticia que di, pero se me dijo que escribiera o buscara algo para distraerme, muchas gracias a quienes me dijeron que yo no tengo la culpa, los aprecio bastante. He estado buscando fics de este par pero casi no hay… dedicado a Daikia que no sabe que escribo o algo así, siento que es muy cliché, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible. Sucede en el mundo pirata, casi como el canon pero trato de hacer mucho para que Cora-san siga con vida. Perdonen los fallos ortográficos.

* * *

 

" _Soy una estrella fugaz saltando a través de los cielos,_

_Como un tigre desafiando las leyes de la gravedad._

_Soy un carro de carreras pasando por ahí como Lady Godiva,_

_Me voy a ir, ir, ir..._

_Nada me detendrá"._

- **Don't Stop Me Now** \- Queen

* * *

 

Cuando se nace, se dice que uno lo hace junto a una piedra, esa piedra significa el alma del cual uno se liga desde el nacimiento, Doflamingo nació junto a una obsidiana negra en forma de corazón, sus padres creyeron que era algo hermoso de ver, porque en el mundo era raro que una piedra naciera con alguna forma fuera de las ya redondas o planas. La madre de Doflamingo se preocupó cuando su segundo hijo, Rocinante, nació con un cuarzo rosa en forma de lágrima. Ella supo que Rocinante sufriría al lado de su alma gemela, y deseó poder remediar las cosas, pero no había cabida en esos pensamientos cuando su marido tuvo la idea de vivir como humanos, tampoco pudo hacer mucho al no tener momento de hablar con su hijo menor. Pero tuvo la oportunidad antes de morir, con su último aliento advirtió a su hijo.

"No busques a tu alma gemela".

Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en la mente del pequeño, prometiendo que no lo haría que al contrario que su hermano, él estaría enfocado en ocultarse.

Rocinante tuvo miedo al mundo, tuvo miedo al ver lo que los humanos sufrían y nunca hizo oídos sordos al escuchar los reclamos y lamentos que daban cuando buscaban desquitarse por algo que sus antepasado y similares les habían hecho. El menor se sentía asqueroso al escuchar todo, pero estaba confundido ante los gritos de odio que su hermano lanzaba hacia la multitud, ¿No entendía que lo que hacían aquellas personas era un consuelo de lo mucho que se les había hecho? ¿No comprendía que sus palabras lo único que hacia era a vivar el odio? Porque el odio no se podía solucionar con más odio, que sí, ellos no les habían hecho nada, pero a los ojos de las personas si.

Por alguna razón supo que su alma gemela no era tan hermosa como su roca, si no era en apariencia sería en el alma, y se sintió morir cuando supo quién era, de la manera mas caótica y lamentable, con la cabeza de su padre enfrente de si, su roca brilló de furia y odio… los sentimientos que su hermano tenía en ese momento. Y huyó. Huyó sin mirar atrás, tratando de cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su madre.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Titulo:** Despiertame otra vez

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote (Corazon) Rosinante

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Doflamingo era la locura, o eso creía Rosinante, en un mundo donde las almas gemelas eran identificadas por rocas o gemas, saber que no podía hacer nada era su desesperación. La cordura era él y eso costaba caro.

 **Nota de Autor:** Segunda parte owo  **Daikia** sigo adelante con esto hasta verle final~ Aunque no haya leido en español algo que tenga que ver con almas gemelas, espero que no aburra y siga siendo interesante, porque admito que es difícil tratar de hacer que Corazon siga con vida, más no imposible, este capitulo es corto porque ya lo tenía en  **Tumblr** , pero apartir del seis ya se va a ir desarrollando mucho más de lo que debería de estar. Porque investigar gemas y las propiedades que cada una tiene es un poco elaborado y divertido.

* * *

 

" _¿Puede alguien encontrarme a alguien para amar?_

_Cada mañana me levanto, muero un poco,_

_apenas puedo sostenerme en pie,_

_Echo una mirada al espejo y lloro._

 

_Dios ¿Qué me has hecho?_

_He pasado todos mis años creyendo en ti_

_pero simplemente no puedo obtener alivio, ¡Dios!_

_Alguien, alguien_

_¿Puede encontrarme a alguien para amar?_

**-Somebody to Love-** Queen

* * *

 

Años habían pasado desde que su hermano había desaparecido, Doflamingo miró con atención la obsidiana negra que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo del pantalón, desde pequeño había estado obsesionado con encontrar a su alma gemela, a esa persona que representaba todo lo que esa piedra era para él. Pero con la desaparición de su hermano menor, la búsqueda dio un giro, necesitaba encontrar a Roci, era su única familia de sangre que tenía con vida y no quería saber que había muerto de alguna manera.

Tenía tiempo para poner sus planes en marcha, encontrar a su hermano, recuperar lo que técnicamente le pertenecía y sabía que tendría tiempo para encontrar a su pareja. Cuando era un niño se imaginaba a alguien con un temple fuerte, que compartiera el gusto por pertenecer a una casta importante, porque desde luego que no sería emparejado con tan poca cosa, si lo era, solo lo mataría y viviría por siempre solo, los humanos eran idiotas incivilizados y no se merecían a alguien como él.

Su obsesión por tener a su lado a una persona capaz de llevar las riendas de sus cosas era enorme, nadie parecía ser el indicado, la obsidiana en forma de corazón tenía que tener el alma de alguien devoto, alguien que lo amace sin mirar a alguien más. Pero la obsidiana significaba locura… su locura y el corazón la persona que le pertenecía.

No negaba que de niño tenía un fuerte flechazo por su hermano menor, pero él no podía ser su otra mitad, el cuarzo en forma de lágrima representaba pureza, salud, amor puro y la lágrima era sufrimiento, y si su madre le había explicado bien, Rocinante estaba destinado a otra persona, a una que lo haría sufrir hasta las lágrimas y desde luego que Doflamingo no lo haría llorar, nunca.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Titulo:** Despiertame otra vez

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote (Corazon) Rosinante

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Doflamingo era la locura, o eso creía Rosinante, en un mundo donde las almas gemelas eran identificadas por rocas o gemas, saber que no podía hacer nada era su desesperación. La cordura era él y eso costaba caro.

 **Nota de Autor:** Segunda parte owo  **Daikia** sigo adelante con esto hasta verle final~

* * *

 

A Doflamingo le alegraba ir agrandando a su familia, que aunque no fueran de sangre, esas personas lo querían como si la sangre estuviera de por medio. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, incluso aceptar niños que no tenían hogar ni a donde ir.

Pero los niños no eran tan fuertes como para vivir con tantas personas que tenían algo peculiar, Mr. Pink podía ser tolerante, al igual que Trebol, Pica y Diamante, pero Vergo era otro cantar, el primer Corazón, que era su mano derecha, no toleraba la irrespetuosidad, y si seguían así la familia nunca aumentaría en número.

"No creo que seguir buscando a tu hermano te ayude en algo, Doffy". La voz pausada y seca de Vergo se hizo escuchar, Doflamingo hizo que no escuchaba, en su momento creyó que Vergo era su alma gemela, pero no, ambos se tenían un cariño fraternal, sus respectivas piedras no habían reaccionado entre sí y eso, secretamente, le hizo sentir un gran alivio. Su obsidiana y la simple amatista de Vergo no tenían nada que ver, uno era puro y brillante, el otro reflejaba algo muerto.

"Seguiré buscándolo". Dijo después de varios minutos, sabía que Vergo insistiría pero era su decisión, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que la pareja de su hermano lo hiciera, no le cabía en la cabeza verlo con alguien más, era enfermizo, lo sabía, pero prefería tenerlo atado a su lado que viéndolo con otra persona que no fuese él. "Deja de ahuyentar a los niños que aspiran a quedarse" cambió de tema, era lo mejor.

"Si no resisten es que no son aptos"

Era una respuesta muy cierta.

[+]

"Si tu hermano es tal a como me lo haz dicho todos estos años, es mejor que te infiltres, no hay que perder el tiempo, nos está causando un gran lío y no podemos hacerle nada"

"Cuente conmigo, Sengoku"

Rosinante había vivido en la base marina, cuando su hermano decapitó a su padre, el menor simplemente huyó ante los sentimientos intensos, no podía manejarlo y gratamente fue encontrado por el hombre que tenía frente suyo, quien lo crió y le enseñó lo que sabía ahora de adulto.

Había sabido de su hermano gracias a los diarios que circulaban, le seguía la pista y aun así su corazón se apretaba al ver el daño que estaba causando, nadie sabía que Doflamingo era su alma par, ni Sengoku, era algo que prefería guardarse para si, pero con cada año que pasaba, su Cuarzo le incitaba con desespero a estar al lado de su hermano. Rocinante sabía que eran los sentimientos de su hermano llamándolo y por eso él enviaba el sentimiento de repulsión para que su hermano no le hallase con facilidad.

El regresar con su hermano sería tarea fácil, lo difícil sería el ocultar el maldito hecho de que estaban predestinados.

Y eso quería borrarlo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Con ganas de hacerlo long fic y bien narrado… voy a ver como le hago, porque el trabajo y todo a mi alrededor me está absorviendo. Mientras continuo en drabbles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Su corazón estaba latiendo de manera rápida, el miedo le gobernaba pero es que estar cerca de la base de su hermano era aterrador. 

  
Se había mentalizado para no sufrir lo que en esos momentos sufría, valgandose la redundancia en palabras que no era tan fáciles buscar el sinonimo, con ese pensamiento quizo distraerse, uno tan estúpido que le tuvo con el seño fruncido cuando al fin se animó a tocar la enormer puerta. 

  
Se infiltraría, y se haría pasar por un mudo, su akuma no mi le servía para esos casos, aunque aveces pensaba que bien pudo comerse otra que no fuera la Nagi Nagi… pero la dama que le acompañaba como su suerte era una ancianita tan torpe que solo lograba meterlo en problemas, las mujeres y sus grandes berrinches para ser las destinos. 

  
Esperó que respondieran a la llamada, pensó dar la medía vuelta y regresar el día siguiente cuando el chirrido de la madera le hizo quedarse en su lugar. 

  
Frente suyo estaba un hombre en traje y peinado de manera pulcra, a simple vista uno pensaría que era dueño de algún banco o algo así, pero Rosinante lo identificó de inmediato era Senor Pink, miembro de la Donquixote Family y al parecer su apariencia era algo que servía en negociaciones.

  
Miró la roca que tenía en uno de los anillos que llevaba puesto, el Crisópraso de Senor Pink era opaco y tan simple. El hombre le haría vivir a su alma gemela un mundo de mentiras, y lo lamentaría. Agradeció en silencio que Sengoku tuviera una enorme biblioteca y que en ella hubiera unos cuantos libros sobre las parejas predestinadas.

  
“¿Qué quiere?”

  
Senor Pink le miró de arriba a bajo, era obvio la desconfianza que tenía ese hombre para con él, Rosinante sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una hoja y se lo entregó. Vio la reacción y supo que tendría que esperar a que su hermano confirmara que en efecto era él.

[…]

Odiaba que le menospreciaran, sobre todo que se burlaran de la fuerza de su familia, por eso había ordenado destruir las naves enemigas, esas que estaban ancladas cerca su zona. Esas batallas eran tan pequeñas y molestas, pero si los dejaba pensar que eran piratas novatos, sin experiencia alguna, que lo eran pero no tenían que pensarlo tan siquiera, se creerian mucha cosa y eso no lo toleraria, estaba surmegido en sus pensamientos que se le hizo raro cuando una mano colocó una hoja en su escritorio. 

  
Alzó lentamente la mirada y vio a Pink, era raro que ese hombre le interrumpiera tan abruptamente. 

  
“Joven amo” saludó “Hay un hombre que está frente a la guarida y trajo esta hoja”. 

  
Frunció el seño, si era una hoja de rendición, eso se lo debieron dar a Pica, suspiró y leyó lo que estaba escrito:

  
‘Soy Donquixote Rosinante, el hermano menor de Doflamingo’

  
Sonrió, bajaria e iría a asegurarse, si era una broma mataría al infeliz.


	5. Capitulo 5

Ya saben para quien es esta serie de drabbles~ continuamos.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Por alguna razón su obsidiana comenzaba a sentirse cálida, Doflamingo pensó que era porque el solo hecho de creer que su hermano estaba cerca de él hacia que las emociones pululuasen en su gema. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no había reaccionado de esa forma con las demás pistas? Ya tendría tiempo para escuadriñar el asunto, ahora tenía que comprobar si en verdad el hombre que estaba a las afueras de su guarida era quien decía ser.

  
“¿Cómo es?” Preguntó a Senor Pink, el hombre sacó el habano de su boca y se le vio pensativo. 

  
“Es un poco más bajo que usted, rubio, pero su cabello le cubre los ojos, así que no podría decirle el color de estos”.

Rosinante cuando era niño siempre se cubría los ojos con su cabello, si ese hombre era su hermano entonces sería obvio que igual estuviera peinado de esa forma.

  
“Parece torpe, está lleno de tierra y raspaduras, no es como usted joven amo, pero… por alguna razón le creí”. 

  
Y eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. 

  
[+]

  
Claramente podía sentir su cuarso vibrar de emoción, sentía la ansiedad que desprendía y eso no era bueno. No quería sentir eso, no quería estar de alguna manera ligado con su hermano.

  
¡Él era un monstruo! 

  
Uno que tenía que liquidar. Sus manos comenzarón a temblar al agarrar su gema, era del tamaño de su palma, era verdaderamente extraño que creciera con los años, recordaba que de niño la gema medía lo que su puño podía sostener. Pero desde que huyó comenzó a expandirse.

  
Como si fuera comiendose algo, si devorase lo mas cercano… la esperanza. 

  
Sengoku le había dicho que parecía lo que los mitos narraban: la lágrima de una veela. Esas que se comian las emociones y dejaban secas a las personas, entonces desde ahi creyó que su hermano era un demonio. 

  
La puerta comenzó a abrirse y ya era demasiado tarde como para hecharse para atrás.


	6. Capitulo 6

Estoy cansada así que voy a tardar en subir la segunda parte del one shot de ayer (ese LawSan), pero de que se actualiza, se actualiza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Las emociones eran una cosa rara, una que a Doflamingo le tenían aturdido porque su obsidiana no transmitía nada de eso y era raro sentir que esa gema vibrara de dicha y miedo. Esas emociones las supo identificar como de la gema, porque el miedo ya no lo tenía, había superado aquella faceta y solo quedaban los malos recuerdos que se irían conforme pasaran los años.

  
Pero no era eso solamente lo que le tenía aturdido, enfrente de sí, como si de un fantasma se tratase, un espectro o un espejismo, su hermano menor estaba mirandole fijamente, los ojos carmesís que le caracterizaban tenían una sonrisa triste, pero no sonreía. 

  
“¿Rosi?” Preguntó, con la garganta seca por los nervios que le ocasionaba todo aquello. El susodicho asintió y alzó las manos para que le abrazase… y eso hizo. 

  
No le importó que alguien fuera de su hermano y él presenciera algo tan intimo como la emoción de reencontrarse, porque nada de eso le inmutaba, al lado de su hermano se sentía completo y bien, como si el sentimiento de vacio hubiera sido llenado con solo estar así de abrazado con Rosi, era tan cálido.

  
[…]

  
Se tensó cuando sintió el llenado en su alma, no, eso no tenía que suceder, acoplarse solo con un contacto fisico tan leve nunca había cruzado por su mente. Solo esperaba que su hermano no notara aquello, que lo confundiera con algo como el alivio. 

  
Aunque admitía que se sentía bien y cálido, como si nada malo hubiera pasado y Doflamingo no fuera el demonio que era. Pero sabía que no era cierto, que el mal seguía dentro de su hermano y que su deber era capturarlo. 

  
“¿Estás bien?” Doflamingo le preguntó aún sin soltarlo, asintió, sin salirse de su papel de mudo. “Es un alivio, Rosi”. Pudo escuchar el suspiro de su hermano, como si su pesar se disipara. “Estuve buscandote durante mucho tiempo”. 

No respondió, solo escuchó, tarde o temprano su hermano haría la pregunta. Lo mas seguro que sería cuando dejara de estar aferrado a él, como si temiera que desapareciera en algún momento.

  
“Que bueno que estás aquí”.

  
Él no sentía lo mismo.


	7. Capitulo 7

Tener a su hermano menor entre sus brazos le hizo sentir completo, como si con eso todos sus problemas se hubieran resuelto, pero un subidón de energía le hizo trastabillar un poco, era como un golpe fresco, como si su alma se sintiera en paz. Esa sensación ya la había olvidado.

Luego analizaría bien eso, por ahora era mas importante la llegada de Rosi, se lamentó en silencio el que Vergo se hubiera ido esa semana a la misión secreta entre los marines, pero hasta a su hermano había que ocultarle cosas. En su mente todavía tenía el llanto de Rosi, de aquel día en el que había matado a su tonto padre, y se juró no volverlo a hacer llorar.

“Vamos, Rosi, tienes que entrar y contarme donde estabas”. Su hermano asintió, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, desde que había llegado Rosinante no había dicho palabra, y eso le preocupó, pero sacó sus deducciones rápidamente. _‘El haber visto como mataba a padre le ha de haber dejado en shock emocional, puede que eso le haya quitado el habla y no pueda responderme’_.

Quería escucharlo, de pequeño Rosi tenía una voz tan hermosa, pero ahora sería imposible el escucharle, se lamentó un poco, pero fue optimista, ya estaba junto a él y eso era lo mejor.

**[…]**

Nunca había agradecido tanto el tener la fruta Nagi Nagi, cuando se la comió pensó que era inútil, pero por como iban pasando los años, más perfeccionaba las técnicas que podía hacer, que no eran físicas, pero servía para otros propósitos más importantes.

El estar rodeado de los ejecutivos de Doflamingo era una bendición, podía darle la descripción a Sengoku y así sabrían de lo que se enfrentarían.

 _‘Maldición, ¿Con cuantas personas quiere presentarme?’_ quería que Doflamingo dejara de sostenerle del hombro, de apretarle tan fuertemente que le causaba dolor, pero era algo que su hermano hacia inconscientemente, una reacción para no perderlo nuevamente. Estaba confundido bajo esa situación, su cuerpo se sentía bien, a pesar del dolor debido al agarre, y sus sentidos se sentían embriagados por los aromas que ahora se daba cuenta anhelaba. Se frotó la sien, no podía bajar la guardia, era ver lo que su hermano tenía planeado y capturarlo en el proceso.

“Quiero que él se vuelva mi segundo Corazón” las palabras de su hermano lo aturdieron ¿Corazón?

“Si lo crees digno para sentarse en ese trono, no hay objeciones por nuestra parte, Doffy”. El tal llamado Diamante le sonrió “Siempre es bueno saber que nuestro joven amo por fin pudo encontrar a su hermano menor”.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, el sentimiento de emoción le embargó y eso no era suyo, volteó a ver a Doflamingo, pero lo vio tan cómodo y sin rastro de haber expedido una emoción intensa.

 _‘¿Qué intenta?'_ se preguntó, era extraña esa situación.

 


End file.
